Dolor
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¡SPOILERS! Hay algo peor que el dolor de mil batallas: estar cerca de un ser amado y tener que fingir que no le conoces. Oneshot.


**_"BOBOBOBO BOBOBO" _PERTENECE A YOSHIO SAWAI**

* * *

Había soportado toda clase de cosas y no estaba exagerando. Un entrenamiento durísimo durante años, heridas de combate, ver a gente inocente ser aniquilada bajo un imperio cruel y corrupto...Pero ver a su hermana cada día y no poder decirle nada era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Fue una auténtica sorpresa para él encontrársela en el cuartel de la división C acompañada por un par de rebeldes y una marca de caída de pelo en su frente. No esperaba que la advertencia del Dios de Babilonia significara que volvería a verla en aquel lugar. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, apenas podía creer que se tratara de la niñita que temía soltarse de su mano en la calle: los siete años que habían pasado la habían convertido en una adolescente llena de vida. Por supuesto, ella no le reconoció. La máscara lo hacía imposible. De todos modos, aunque no la hubiera llevado puesta, dudaba de que lo hubiera reconocido. Él también había cambiado mucho.

En cierta manera, tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea haberse presentado como su hermano. Sí, no había pasado un solo día sin que hubiera pensado en ella. Sí, la había cuidado como un buen hermano mayor desde que nació; más que eso, la había criado sin ayuda de nadie cuando sus padres murieron siendo ella muy pequeña...Pero también la había dejado a cargo de un puñado de desconocidos mientras él seguía el camino de Babilonia, sin ponerse en contacto con ella ni una sola vez para hacerla saber que estaba bien y la echaba de menos. Y ahora, para colmo, era un cazador de pelo. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero la había abandonado y eso era imperdonable. De modo que fingió ser un enemigo más y se limitó a darle el antídoto con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Ella no sospechó nada. Fue vencido por Bobobo y se volvieron a separar.

Pobre Beauty...Pensar que había pasado años llamando a su hermano cuando estaba triste o cuando se encontraba en peligro y que ahora que por fin podía responder a sus súplicas tenía que hacerlo como "el compañero de la cabeza controvertida"...

Le consolaba en cierta manera saber que estaba bien bajo el cuidado de Bobobo. Era un tipo realmente fuerte y generoso que había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar de ella y proteger su vida y su cabellera. Mientras estuviera a su lado, estaba seguro de que no tendría que temer por ella.

¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría aquella mentira? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer decírselo. Beauty se las había apañado muy bien sin él. De hecho, dudaba de que lo recordara. Pero él necesitaba soltarlo. El dolor de tenerla tan condenadamente cerca y tener que fingir le mataba. Y sólo había una forma de hacerlo sin levantar sus sospechas: cuando dormía.

Sólo había un momento del día en que Beauty estaba realmente relajada: cuando era hora de irse a dormir. Su garganta por fin descansaba después de gritarle a sus compañeros que dejaran de hacer chorradas y olvidaba todos los peligros que les acechaban. La sensación de calma que la invadía en el momento en que llegaba al dormitorio era tal que era ponerse el pijama, tumbarse en la cama y caer dormida casi al instante. Bobobo y Heppokomaru procuraban que nada ni nadie la despertara, aunque para eso hubiera que partirle la boca a Don Patch (aunque no tratara de despertarla, también se llevaba una buena zurra de vez en cuando porque sí).

Aquella noche no tardaron mucho en caer todos rendidos. Había sido un día de entrenamiento bastante duro. Heppokomaru apenas tardó un minuto en dormirse, Tennosuke, a su lado, sólo tuvo tiempo de leer una página de su libro "Cincuenta sombras de Nu" antes de que se le cerraran los párpados y Don Patch se quedó frito en cuanto Bobobo le estampó contra el suelo por haberle pinchado la espalda. La habitación que un cuarto de hora antes había estado llena de gritos y movimiento se envolvió en oscuridad y silencio.

Así estuvo durante hora y media, cuando Softon abrió los ojos. Miró a Impredecible, que compartía colchón con él. Estaba dormido. Procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni ningún ruido, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde Beauty dormía junto a Dengakuman. El can se había pegado a la chica y roncaba ligeramente. Beauty estaba en postura fetal, con una expresión de paz en su rostro.

Se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Esto hizo que Beauty se revolviera un poquito, pero ni se despertó ella ni despertó a Dengakuman.

_"Te quiero, Beauty..."_

Softon se inclinó sobre la chica y le dio un suave besito en la frente, tanto que Beauty ni siquiera reaccionó esta vez.

_"Algún día te prometo que te revelaré quién soy. Volverás a tener una familia. Te lo prometo"_

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Con cuidado, sorteó las cabezas de los que dormían en el suelo y se dirigió al colchón en el que dormía.

- ¡EEEH!

Softon dio un brinco. Bobobo se había erguido y lo miraba. Sin embargo, lo único que dijo después fue:

- ...Traed salsa barbacoa...

Y volvió a tumbarse. Softon respiró aliviado; sólo estaba hablando en sueños. Sin más dilación, se acostó y cerró los ojos.

_"Volverás a tener una familia_". Beauty ya había encontrado una nueva familia. Desestructurada, tarada, sí, pero la verdad es que no podía desear nada mejor para su hermanita. Y poder formar parte de ella le daba algo de satisfacción.

Esa fue su última reflexión antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**El hecho de que Beauty y Softon sean hermanos me gusta mucho porque el autor no se sacó la relación de la chistera: nos ha ido dejando numerosas pistas desde la aparición del chaval, tanto en el manga como en el anime (como el extraordinario parecido de la niña que aparece en el relicario de Softon con Beauty, que Softon se mostrara tan animado a ayudarla cuando teóricamente no la conocía de nada, su preocupación cuando fue secuestrada por Cañonero, las miradas que le dirige o que cuando Beauty, a punto de asfixiarse en Cyber City, pidiera ayuda a su hermano y justo en la siguiente parte llegara Softon).  
También me gusta porque son dos de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, o sea que encantada de la muerte.  
**

**Sólo una advertencia: la historia de esos dos no es para nada oficial. Es lo que he inventado a partir de la información de la wiki, ya que aún voy un poco atrasada en el tema de los mangas y no hay mucha información al respecto. **

**Postdata: me mata que Dengakuman sea un perro. **


End file.
